


Scientific Curiosity

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Yugioh Shorts [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Double Penetration, Illustrated, M/M, Multi, as in all three of them are literally made of goo, because why not, flareshipping, goo-gi-oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 01:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: Yugi, Atem, and Kaiba wake up to a very unpleasant surprise. Or a very pleasant one, if your name is Yugi the Eternal Optimist.Inspired by this amazing piece of art, if you want a visual.Edit:
 and if you want an even better visual, jujuoh did an illustration <3





	Scientific Curiosity

Atem scowled into his pillow, cursing his inability to stay asleep much past sunrise. He should probably go make breakfast. That seemed sensible. Although currently silky sheets and snuggling were winning out over 'sensible'. He felt Kaiba shift slightly beside him in his sleep, and warmth bloomed in his chest. No, definitely staying in bed. Breakfast could wait. He tried to scoot closer to the warm body in front of him, but the bedclothes clung to him stubbornly. Atem's brow furrowed. Why did everything feel _wet_? He finally bothered opening his eyes, looked down, and-

     "Seto, Yugi, wake up."

     "Atem, this is the first morning I've slept in since last month. I will have you killed," came the muffled response.

     "Kaiba. We're...gooey."

     "I told you you should have showered last night."

     "That's not what I- "

     "Holy shit 'Tem, you're right."

Kaiba growled into his pillow, but finally rolled over, sat up, and there was really no other word for it. He looked down at his hands, looked _through_ them, seeing his legs vaguely on the other side. His head snapped up, looking from Yugi to Atem and back again.

     "What- how did- No. This is ridiculous. I'm still dreaming."

Yugi ignored Kaiba's existential crisis, crawling over his legs to lift the thick, slimy strands of Atem's hair in wonder.

     "Hey Atem, look!"

Atem glanced down where Yugi pointed and gaped at the perfect replica of the Millennium Puzzle floating in his chest like a piece of fruit in jello. Yugi poked Atem's chest experimentally with a sticky finger, and then pressed harder, his finger sliding into the flesh...goo...whatever. Atem jumped back with an undignified squeak.

     "Did that hurt?"

     "Well, no, but. Yugi, how can you be so calm when there's clearly some sort of dark magic at work here? You look like you're melting."

     "Come on 'Tem, you can't say this is the weirdest thing that's ever happened to us. And I don't feel like I'm melting. Just a little slimy."

Atem frowned, but hesitantly raised a finger to Yugi's face. "Even you have to admit this is odd. So I can just- " He pressed the tip of Yugi's pink nose, and it gave easily, inverting back into his face. Yugi giggled.

     "This isn't a dream, is it." Kaiba finally said from behind them.

     "Glad you could join us!" Yugi turned so he could grin at his other lover. His light blue, goopy, slightly see-through lover. "I'm glad you're the right color at least."

     "Only you could find the silver lining in waking up as some sort of mutated slime person." Kaiba deadpanned.

     "One of my many gifts. Now c'mere. Join the party." Yugi grabbed Kaiba's arm. "Gods, this is hilarious. We're all so squishy."

Atem's chin was pressed against his chest, trying to get a better look at the puzzle, but he looked up at Kaiba's scandalized yelp.

     "Yugi, do not lick me. You don't even know if this stuff is safe to ingest."

     "I wanted to see if you tasted like blue raspberry," Yugi grumbled. "And I don't feel poisoned, I think we're safe."

     "That's not the point and you know it." Kaiba paused. "So...what _do_ I taste like?"

     "Not jello, unfortunately. See, you're curious too! Also that's what she said. Eeek!" Yugi jumped as a tongue ran up the back of his neck.

     "You don't taste any different than normal either, aibou," remarked Atem. "Although you're definitely..." he trailed off, waving his hand vaguely.

     "What?" pressed Kaiba. Yugi almost laughed.

     "Here Seto, it's hard to describe the texture, just..." Atem gestured at his shoulder. Kaiba frowned, but obediently leaned over Yugi and licked up Atem's arm.

     "Weird." Kaiba licked again, up over Atem's shoulder. It still felt like licking skin, but there was a lot more give than there should be. It also didn't drag as it usually would. Either the entire surface of their bodies just stayed naturally slick, or at least his mouth did. Lost in his evaluations, he pressed forward with the tip of his tongue and felt it sink ever so slightly into Atem's neck. No, this was so far past weird he wasn't sure what to call it anymore. Then _something_ ran through Atem. It was sort of a shiver, but it spread like a ripple into every part of his body, pulsing against Kaiba's tongue. He stopped short, pulling his head back so he could look up. "Are you alright?"

     "Quite alright, yes." Atem cleared his throat. The translucent peach-pink skin of his face looked a little darker, Kaiba thought.

     "What does it feel like?" Yugi asked. Kaiba raised his eyebrows and sat back so he could reach. He brought Yugi's hand up to his mouth, and carefully pressed his tongue to the palm. It didn't go in very far before it met resistance, but Yugi still scrunched up his nose, mesmerized. He drew his hand slowly away from Kaiba's mouth, watching the string of slime that briefly stretched out between them. Yugi's focus was suddenly interrupted by Atem crawling into his lap. The kiss was full of hesitation, but that quickly disappeared when Atem felt how easily their lips slid against each other with the added lubrication. "Wow," Yugi blinked like a startled owl as Atem pulled away slightly. "This is wild." He leaned forward, gently biting Atem's lower lip. "Good?"

     "Yes," Atem breathed. "It feels less sharp than usual, but still good."

     "Oh my god. I just thought of something." Yugi reached down between them, pulled the elastic forward on his boxers, and immediately started hooting with laughter.

     "Yugi?" Kaiba was staring at him as though concerned that he'd finally cracked.

     "It's- it's- " Yugi dropped backwards onto his elbows, face flushed a lovely rose color, his whole body quivering with mirth. "Look at your- Seto, look in your pants!"

Kaiba furrowed his brow in suspicion, but obeyed, pulling down the waistband of his sweatpants. "This is disturbing." Not only was his cock also blue and slightly see-through, it was also inhumanly round and smooth. He ran a finger down his length, finding it just as slick as the rest of his body. He shivered. The sensation was still the same, at least.

     "Consider me disturbed." Yugi managed to sit up, still snickering, and reached forward to brush his hand along the underside. Kaiba's breath hitched. Was he...getting hard? No. Absolutely not. This was a completely inappropriate reaction to waking up as a goo person. Kaiba's hands dropped from his lap to brace himself against the covers as Yugi wrapped his slippery pink hand around Kaiba's growing erection. Clearly they should be trying to figure out how on earth this happened, instead of- Yugi tightened his grip, sliding down with a wet sound that was definitely not incredibly arousing, and running his thumb over Kaiba's head on the way back up.

Fuck it. He could deal with the reality of the situation later.

     "Alright you little instigator," Kaiba growled, dragging Yugi into his lap. "Have it your way." It was incredible how easily his tongue slid into Yugi's mouth, like they'd already been kissing for ages. Yugi's pleased hum turned into a groan as he felt Atem press against his back.

     "I'm feeling a little lonely over here, if you don't mind," Atem murmured into the back of Yugi's neck, wrapping a hand around his waist so he could get at Yugi's dick, and rocking his own hips teasingly against Yugi's ass.

     "Ah! Hah. N- not at all." Yugi hips twitched, and he turned away from Kaiba, pressing his lips to Atem's. "I might need both of you for this to work anyway."

     "For what to work?" Kaiba was starting to look apprehensive again, even through the pleasure.

     "Don't worry Seto," Yugi batted his eyelashes. "I'm sure you can appreciate my scientific curiosity."

     "That doesn't exactly- " Kaiba lost his train of thought completely as Yugi pushed him down onto the bed and hovered over him on his hands and knees.

     "Hey 'Tem, how stretchy is my asshole?" Atem tried to stifle his laughter, carefully spreading Yugi's cheeks so he could press in finger inside him. Yugi's head drooped slightly, his breath coming out in a huff. "Well?"

     "You're, ah. Quite stretchy." Yugi could practically hear Atem's flush as he withdrew his finger.

     "Excellent." Without further comment, Yugi got up on just his knees, positioned himself carefully, and lowered himself onto Kaiba's cock.

     "Ahhaa- fuck," Kaiba swore, sliding inside until he could feel Yugi's ass flush against his base. "Are you- don't we need- " he broke off again to make sure he kept breathing as Yugi rose on slightly shaking thighs, bringing his hips down harder with a wet slap. His ass still felt fantastic, but everything was so slick Kaiba was sliding into him without the usual initial resistance. Atem sat back on his knees, palming himself and groaning at the view. Kaiba shuddered, looking down at where their bodies met, and he grabbed Yugi's hips to hold him still.

     "Seto?"

     "I can see myself inside you," Kaiba panted. Yugi looked down, and sure enough he could see something blue nestled between his hips.

     "I'm not sure why, but _god_ that's- " Yugi ended with a distracted sigh as Kaiba rolled his hips up into him, watching with a fascinated glint in his eyes as he moved inside Yugi.

     "Aibou." Atem was nibbling at the back of his neck. "Do you think you could take both of us? You're certainly wet enough for it."

     "You read my mind," muttered Kaiba. Yugi breathlessly rose to his knees again, making room for Atem to get in position, kneeling over Kaiba with his legs pressed up behind Yugi's.

     "Ready?" Atem waited to make sure Yugi nodded, and then pressed inside. Even though Yugi was supernaturally slick, it was still a stretch, and he kept the first thrust slow and easy. Yugi fell forward onto Kaiba's chest with a whine, burying his face in the crook of Kaiba's neck as he tried to adjust. Kaiba shuddered at the added pressure and the feel of Atem's weirdly smooth cock slipping against his.

     "Yugi? Seto?"

     "I'm good." Kaiba managed to catch enough of his breath to answer. When Yugi didn't answer right away, he reached up and laced their fingers together, squeezing Yugi's hands. "Still with us?"

     "Yes, _yes_ , I'm fine, _please_ 'Tem, I need- "

Atem didn't let him finish. It was hard to get a grip on Yugi's hips when they were so slick, but Atem griped him the best he can as he pulled slowly back out and snapped his own hips forward again. Kaiba still had a grip on both Yugi's hands, and he held them tighter to help hold Yugi still as Atem fucked him.

     " _Hahhh_ , god yes- " Yugi groaned. Kaiba briefly considered being annoyed at his lack of leverage, but the noises coming out of Yugi's mouth were just too goddamn distracting to think about anything else. He still managed an occasional buck of his hips as Atem moved back, making Atem hiss with pleasure. " _Fuck_ 'Tem,Seto, that's so good, please touch me, _please_ \- "

Kaiba moved his hands with a smirk, wrapping one around Yugi's cock and one around the back of his head so he could shove his tongue into Yugi's mouth. At this point, Yugi was rocking his hips back to meet their thrusts, his back arched, and it didn't take long until Yugi was gasping into Kaiba's mouth and his cum was pooling out over Kaiba's stomach. This also felt different, and the weird vibration of Yugi's orgasm rippled through his body, tipping Kaiba over the edge as well.

     "Oh gods," choked Atem. Not only could he see his and Kaiba's cocks sliding together through Yugi's ass, he could see Kaiba's cum swirling through Yugi's insides. The visual was too much, and his fingers dug deeper into Yugi's hips, his own release joining the spirals of white floating under his hands.

They somehow all managed to collapse on the bed without falling on top of each other.

     "Well?"

     "Hmm?" Yugi wasn't sure he could summon up any actual words yet.

     "I think he wants to know if your scientific curiosity has been satisfied, aibou."

Yugi let out a weak giggle, snuggling back against Kaiba and pulling Atem closer.

     "I'm not sure. The sample size is a little small..."

Kaiba snorted against the back of his head. "You're incorrigible."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm filing this away under 'things I cannot believe I actually wrote' because what on earth. I will not be able to eat jello with a straight face ever again. This was basically an experiment to see if goo people could be sexy in writing too, cause I've only ever really seen that particular thing in art form. Also is it really a ygo fic if Kaiba doesn't smirk at least once? I think not.
> 
> As usual, comments, criticism/spelling errors, reviews, and in this case possibly kink-shaming, are all welcome either here or [on tumblr.](https://duelmepharaoh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
